Latifa
Summary Latifa is a young fox beastkin girl born in the Beltram Kingdom of the Strahl region who also has the past memories and personality of an elementary school student Japanese girl named Endo Suzune. Latifa was born as the daughter of a beastkin slave pet own by a prominent noble family in Beltram, the Huguenot household, and automatically become a slave herself since she was born. Latifa was trained as a disposable assassin by her own father Gustave Huguenot and she's often tortured and used as a daily stress reliever by her half brother Stead Huguenot. Her mother originated from the Seirei no Tami village and is the descendant of Ursula. Latifa was ordered to killed Rio and had no other choice due to the pain from the slave collar. However, Rio easily took her down and released her from being a slave. Confused and still unable to believe this Latifa instinctively followed Rio having no idea where to go. Due to Rio pitying Latifa and her young age he decided to accompany her to the Beast Kingdom and part ways then. Throughout the journey, they became close to a sibling-like relationship. Appearance Latifa is an adorable young girl with medium length bright orange hair until her back. She has big round deep orange eyes and big fox ears on top of her head with a fluffy dark orange tail. As an assassin, Latifa wears a big cloak that completely hides her body. She ties her hair in twin side locks while letting the rest flow freely at her back. Under the cloak, she wears a one piece of camisole-like dress, a long fingerless dark glove up to her upper arm, a utility belt for her weapon strapped on her torso and leather-wrapped shoes. After living in the Spirit village, Latifa donned her hair as a ponytail with a red with white stripe ribbon while still retaining her sidelocks. She wears a common attire of the spirit people, an ornamented shirt with a leather vest, a grey belt, and a short red skirt, She wears a white glove, grey cowboy boots with thigh-high white socks strapped with a belt. Personality Latifa mental growth was severely debilitated after receiving abuse and torture ever since she was born, she was severely dissociating her self from the surrounding as a form to protect herself, no matter what happens, she barely gives any reaction or emotion. After her memory awakened, Latifa was highly confused, her previous mentality and personality were completely devoured by her stronger and richer Japanese personality and ego. The sudden difference in her life between a little girl in Japan and her current situation as a slave turned her into a quickly panicking and highly terrified girl, but this sudden change in personality and reaction instead made her get abused even more. In the end, she starts to repress and kill her emotion once again to protect herself, trying to make her reaction as uninteresting as possible. Despite all her training as an assassin, Latifa still has her modern common sense and morality about life, she's severely depressed and nauseated after her first kill, but her collar that gives her pain every time she tried to go against the order leaves her no choice. When Latifa attacked Rio, she showed a cold and calm attitude to finish the job, but the instant Rio managed to restrain her she broke out crying and wailing revealing a deep-rooted trauma of getting restrained and abused, she is also shown to be really afraid to make mistakes in fear of being punished, she won't touch her food before given permission to, she's afraid to speak up her mind and afraid to show her exhaustion. Latifa kept getting nightmares and cried all night long, calling her mother in Japanese, and she wouldn't stop unless Rio hugged her or put her to deep sleep with magic. Travelling with Rio not only healed Latifa mentally bit by bit but also shows that Latifa gradually gets attached and dependent on Rio, it's shown her slyness in testing how much Rio will allow her acting spoiled to him. In her time living in Seirei no Time, Latifa gradually got back to her cheerful and bright personality. Latifa is a warm and friendly girl that likes to snuggle or hug her close friends and loved one, she's clever and also a crafty one, most of all she really loves Rio, her beloved Onii-chan. History Latifa born from a female foxkin slave pet that owned by Huguenot Family of Beltram Kingdom, Her Father is Duke Gustave Huguenot though Latifa need to call him Master and totally not counted as family, Her mother loves Latifa dearly, teaching her how to talk, and told her stories about her homeland, though 5 years later, she died from over abuse at 20 years old, from 5 years old, Latifa that lose her sole protection live under torture and abuse that her mental growth totally got impeded. At 7, Latifa got her previous life memories, the memory of a 5th grader Japanese grade school girl named Endo Suzune, awakened, compared to Latifa's personality and ego that was really thin and weak from too much pressure as slave, Endo Suzune's personality, ego and memory are much stronger that it completely devoured and took over Latifa body and personality, Suzune as Latifa, woke up confused in the dungeon not knowing where, and what happened to her, her last memory is the bus she rode, then a weak memory of a warm familiar woman start appearing, but before she really understand, her brother Stead comes, as Suzune, she completely confused who he is, but Latifa body remember and start shaking, Suzune didn't understand but she felt she was scared, she started crying and wailing, Stead that found her acting differently was instead pumped up and started abusing her even more, he likes to beat her up when he's in bad mood, while sometimes to totally restrain her and caressing her entire body while mumbling either Celia, Christina, or Flora's name for hours no matter how much that disgusted her. Later on, her family started training her as an assassin, teaching her combat and killing technique, stealth and poison, all assassin skills, in her first job, Latifa felt really bad and disgusted by her kills but she can't disobey because if she did, her collar would give her a painful feeling. Latifa had become an assassin and goes on a job for several times when one day when she's 9 years old, Stead come back home being really aggravated, he got a big blunder and nearly killed the princess, he then got hit by his father anger that then he tries to take it at Latifa as relief, Seeing Latifa's helpless restrained body, Stead told her that maybe she's old enough and tried to rape Latifa, but before that happened, Gustave came and sent Latifa away for assassination job, to kill the wanted fugitive Rio. Rio easily took down Latifa instead of killing her and freed her from her collar slave. Rio then brought Latifa along the journey together to the area where Beastkin seemed to live. Along the way, Rio noticed that Latifa, was the same as him, a reincarnated Japanese. Latifa was only a primary school student when she reincarnated thus didn't understand her situation until later on. Both of them got attached to each other more and more on their journey even becoming like siblings. In Seirei no Tami, Rio finally took Latifa as his own adopted sister and they lived together. During this time Latifa confessed to Rio how she had actually reincarnated from her world and was surprised by Rio who replied that he knew already. After each talking about their past, Latifa realises she had known Rio in her past life and he had actually been the one Latifa had a crush on. This leads to her completely falling in love with Rio. Later Rio left once again to the east, entrusting Latifa to the village until he comes back to her. WN Route ''Onii-chan Return from the West Onii-chan Return with Beautiful Spirit LN Route Onii-chan Return from The West Onii-chan Return with Chilhood Girlfriend Waiting for Onii-chan in Spirit Village Living with Onii-chan in Strahl Again '' Relationship Rio / Haruto Amakawa Ayase Miharu Aishia Sara Oufia Alma Vera Stead Huguenot Abilities * Latifa is trained in the art of assassination by the Huguenot family and is proficient in close-quarter combat using a knife. * She used some magic, with body reinforcement as the only magic she could use until the people of Seirei no Tami took her magic out. * Instead of magic, later on, she learns spirit arts just like the others in Seirei no Tami and Rio. * Latifa has a sharp sense as a beastkin, her sight, smell, and hearing are all over Rio's ability before strengthening. *As a reincarnator, Latifa has bigger mana capacity than a normal individual of the same age and race. Trivia *In LN, the cooking class happened because Oufia ask Rio to help her preparing the festival, but in WN, the cooking class happen as part of Latifa plan to make everyone in the village accept Rio LatifaPic.jpg|LatifaPic Latifadesign.jpg|Latifa_design SuzunePic.JPG|SuzunePic V0200.jpg|Latifa in cover 02 V0203.png|Latifa sleeping in Rio embrace V1101.jpg|Latifa and Miharu V0202.png|Latifa and her previous life Suzune V0603.jpg|Latifa enjoying the pond with the other girl V0802.jpg|Latifa and the other 2 Reincarnator V00114.png|Latifa as slave V0204.png|Haruto helping Suzune V0206.png|Latifa attacking Rio V0207.png|Rio calming Latifa V0210.png|Latifa playing with Vera V0212.png|Rio saving latifa from a black Wyvern V0213.png|Latifa saying goodbye to Rio V0504.jpg|Latifa meeting Miharu and the siblings V0608.png|Latifa, Miharu and Aki V0705.jpg|Latifa and Oufia wearing Uniform V0807.jpg|Latifa sleeping in Rio lap V0808.jpg|Latifa and her previous life V1007.jpg|Latifa and the rest of Rio harem V0405.png|Latifa washing Rio back V0404.png|Latifa having tea party with the rest of the seirei girls V0411.png|Rio informing Latifa about the Japanese people summoning LatifaChibi.png|Latifa_CB Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seirei no Tami Category:Japanese